


It Wasn't A Pillow Fight

by sleeplesslyimwaiting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, florida is hot and so is clexa, lexa gets called commander, they have a pillow fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesslyimwaiting/pseuds/sleeplesslyimwaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you hear that?" Raven asks Bellamy.</p>
<p>"What?" He presses his ear to the wall like she does. She signals for him to be quiet. "What did you hear?" He mouths.</p>
<p>"Clarke squealed. Listen."</p>
<p>They kept their ears pressed and heard a muffled voice "You're asking for it now, Alexandria." It was low and sultry.</p>
<p>The two gape at each other as they hear Lexa moan after a soft thump. Probably pushing her onto a surface, they thought.</p>
<p>"Uh, Clarke." Lexa moans breathlessly. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Raven overhears a pillow fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't A Pillow Fight

"Are we there yet?" Jasper asked.

  
To which Raven replies from behind the wheel "Jas, darling, if you ask one more time, I will hang you from your balls." She smiles and gives him a wink through the rear view mirror. He visibly pales and gulps.

  
Monty snickers beside him. Lexa, who's riding shot gun just grunts. Grunts, below the sunglasses perched on her nose.

  
"Hey now Commander, don't get your panties in a twist. I know you don't like being away from Clarke for long but she's literally in the car behind us." Octavia chastised.

  
"O, what does that even mean? It's just hot, okay? I wanna get out of this tin can you call a car." She huffed, her brows knit together.

  
Jasper and Monty both house incredulous on their faces at Lexa's sly denial. And O, she just smirks and shakes her head.

  
"Whoa, whoa, tin can?! This car is my baby. You saw this get built from scratch." Raven faked offence, but truly she was proud of this tin can, she had built it herself, scrounging parts for the model and working day and night in the garage until her labours bore fruit. "I know you're Clarke deprived but don't worry I have a plan for when we get there."  
Raven glanced sideways, looking at her as if she was about to bless the earth.

  
Lexa chose to stay silent after that, suspicious of her friend but also to stop their teasing. She turned on the radio and it babbled local news in between pop songs. She didn't sing along like the others, no, usually she would hum. However, Lexa was not in the mood. All this teasing about her undeniable infatuation with one of her friends is getting out of control; she fears the others might let it slip to the blonde and blow her cover.

  
It started off innocent. A bond created through the years, solidified by secrets about first loves, and heartbreaks, first times, and biggest mistakes. I suppose anyone could fall in love with all of that in play. Really though, anyone could fall in love with Clarke Griffin. Lexa's cause was hopeless, all the things just made sense to Lexa, add on top of that the fact that Clarke is perfect. Perfect. She's the type of personality that would light up a room, she was genuinely nice to the point that it was suspicious because no one could be that kind, she wore this trademark smile and glint of mischief. In those eyes, Clarke. So blue, like the, like the sky from which angels fall from. Oh Clarke. She had kissed Lexa before but those times don't count, they were always on dares, that however did not stop Lexa from enjoying them.

  
Lexa was snapped out of her thinking when the car stopped abruptly, jolting her forward, she glares at Raven.

  
"Sorry, the break is a little stiff. I couldn't afford a new disk so..." Raven excused.

  
Jasper was first out of the car, dramatically lifting both arms in the air and breathing in deeply the humid Florida air.

The rest came out too, beginning to unpack the suitcases and bags from the back, all while giving their first impressions of the hotel. They were shortly followed by a red truck driven by Bellamy, parking it behind Raven's. He tooted his horn and caused Jasper who had his head in the boot to jump and hit his head.

  
"Fuck, Blake, why?!" He cursed in over acted agony.

  
Bellamy, Lincoln, and Murphy stepped out of the jeep and began unpacking. Clarke was the last one out. She stepped out and the wind blew, like in those cheesy films, the wind blew and it sent her hair flowing, as if in slow motion.

  
Lexa was staring, unapologetic. Her mouth was slightly agape and the bag in her hand slipping from her grips. Raven nudged her ribs, pulling Lexa back to reality and out of the dream world she would enter whenever she laid eyes on the blonde.

  
"You need to get laid, Lexa. It's bordering on pathetic." Lexa shot her a glare but that didn't stop the mechanic, "Fear not. I have a plan. You will get laid. You and Clarke. Clarke and you. This," she gestured around her surroundings, "sexual tension between you two, it's choking us." She dead panned.

  
"There's no tension, Reyes. She doesn't like me. Simple." She whispered, "So quit the teasing, it's hard enough without you trying to convince me."

  
"Lexa, you actual puppy. You're so blind. She wants you too. From a friend to a friend." She paused, regarding her oblivious friend, "I swear I have seen her look at you like you look at her." Raven reassured then added, "And for that reason I will not stop." She gave Lexa a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the hotel lobby.

  
Lexa turned to follow Raven into the lobby and out of the sun when a set of fingers wrapped around her wrist. Effectively stopping her.

  
Clarke's raspy voice enchants Lexa and she turns to face the blonde, "Long ride, Jesus. My ass," she palmed it, kneaded her ass in front of Lexa, all while holding Lexa's wrist with her free hand, the hand she wasn’t using to squeeze her ass, "is so numb." Moaning low when she would hit the right spot. Clarke closes her eyes and Lexa has nothing left to do but watch.

  
"I could give you a massage." Fuck. Did Lexa just say that to Clarke. Why. Why why. "To like help with the uh soreness or something if you, if that's what you uhhh. Yeah. Because that really looks like it hurts and you, this is a vacation, can't spend it on a sore ass huh right?" Lexa rambled, trying to recover.

  
Clarke stood, wide eyed and an amused grin on her face. "Lex, lex. Slow down." She chuckled, was that offer serious, Clarke would definitely not mind a massage from Lexa. Clarke wasn't sure if the red tint on the brunette's cheeks were evidence of a blush or if it was the hot Florida sun. "Come on, let's get out of this heat."

  
The two come into the lobby to find Murphy in a heated argument with Octavia. We say a heated argument but it was one of those whispered arguments.  
"No, don't, no fucking way, O."

  
"Don't be prick, Murph. They need this."

  
"I know that but... Them. You're doing that to me." He whined, nodding his head to Jasper and Monty.

  
"What's going on? Murphy doesn't want to share with Jasper and Monty? I don't mind." Clarke tried to diffuse the situation. Always the mother, always the one to make sacrifices, so selfless, Lexa thinks.

  
"No offense Clarke but you snore. So, no thanks." Monty replied. Clarke scoffed whilst the rest of the group giggled. Monty, the little cupcake, who has his way with words then said, "Murphy, stay with us and you'll get first taste of my new brew." Raising his brows in anticipation, the fisher man cast his line.

  
Murphy takes a moment to consider…

  
"Alright then, new brew." Murphy nodded. Hook. Line. And sinker.

  
Bellamy whooped. And the others sat, while Raven and Octavia went to the front desk to retrieve the keys for them. They came back a few minutes later, smirking. Four keys dangled from Octavia's hand.

  
One to Bellamy, one to Murphy, one to Lexa and the last, she kept.

  
"Come on, Linc, I am knackered." Lexa slips the key into her back pocket and waves for her brother to get off the couch. Lincoln looks to Octavia, to his sister, then back to his girlfriend.

  
"Linc." Lexa tried again.

  
"Actually, I'm staying with O." He tried to explain.

  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you two are like rabbits." Lexa rolls her eyes. Honestly, the amount of times she's walked in on them.

  
O then retorts, "Just because you're not getting any, Commander."

  
Lexa huffs and opted to stare with narrowed eyes at Octavia, unamused, instead of replying. Those eyes, such a vibrant green, they were unnerving at times. Octavia tried to hold her gaze, a valiant effort. But in the end Octavia surrenders, taking Lincoln's hand and a bag to move to their room.

  
Raven winked a Lexa as she stood up and went with Bellamy. What was that wink for?

  
"Come on, fuckwads." Murphy announced. Jasper and Monty grumbling as they followed.

  
"Hey, Lexa, that means it's you and me." Clarke moves towards her, their bodies just inches apart, Clarke studied Lexa. Lexa who stood stock still, daring not to breathe.

  
Shit. Shit. That’s what the wink was for…Fuck my life.

  
She circled a hand around Lexa. Slipped said hand into Lexa's back pocket and fished for the keys. All the while, never looking away from those emerald green eyes she so often dreamed of. Clarke turned and walked down the corridor, looking back once and throwing a wink over her shoulder. Really, Lexa did not mean to stare but Clarke is... well, Clarke. Her perfect ass sauntered down the hall, it was hard not to look.

  
She swallowed. It was these sort of moments when Lexa would really question the possibility of her and Clarke. This was going to be a long week.

\--

When she managed to collect herself, she carried her suitcase to the room pushing the wooden door with her back, she continued like that, her back to the room as she pulled the bag in. The room she has to share with Clarke.

  
Her breathing is heavy, she lets go of the suitcase and it falls to its side. Too tired to even set it upright, she just tilts her head at it. Exasperated, she asks the suitcase, "Why?"

  
Unbeknownst to the exhausted brunette, the blonde was in the room too, on the bed, the bed which she had her back to. Clarke takes in the view in quiet appreciation, a smile playing on her lips. Lexa's toned back heaving with her laboured breaths, the skin exposed by her tank top, glistened with a thin layer of sweat. Clarke would be lying if she said she wasn't a little turned on.

Clarke was turned on and wondering why they had never even dated. Lexa is breathing heavily and sweaty after carrying the bags up two flights.  
"Lexa."

  
She stiffened at Clarke's voice, how did she not notice her. "Clarke."

  
"Are you okay? You're breathing a little heavy." Clarke said.

  
With her back still turned, "Fine, just hot I guess." Her reply was short, stiff, monotone.  
Clarke looked at her quizzically, did Clarke make her feel uncomfortable earlier?  
"Lex, something's wrong. Just tell me. Lex, please." She was concerned now.

  
"I'm okay." She tried. Lexa turned around to face Clarke, sprawled on the bed, her eyes searching her own for the truth.

  
Sensing that the mood was a little on the grey side because of her brooding, she grabs the pillow by Clarke's feet and throws it at her face. Both to distract Clarke and to lighten the mood.

  
Clarke squeals. "You're asking for it now, Alexandria." Her tone low, dangerous.

\--

"Did you hear that?" Raven asks Bellamy.

  
"What?" He presses his ear to the wall like she does. She signals for him to be quiet. "What did you hear?" He mouths.

  
"Clarke squealed. Listen."

  
They kept their ears pressed and heard a muffled voice "You're asking for it now, Alexandria." It was low and sultry.

  
The two gape at each other as they hear Lexa moan after a soft thump. Probably pushing her onto a surface, they thought.

  
"Uh, Clarke." Lexa moans breathlessly.

\--

Jesus, Clarke has a good throw. After her own antics, Clarke picked up the pillow and full on lobbed it at her face. The force of it taking her by surprise. Even with Clarke still lying on the bed.

  
"Uh, Clarke" she whines as she shakes her head, trying to regain focus.

  
Clarke does nothing. Only stares at her with her lips pursed and her eyebrows raised. She started this. Clarke waited.

"We're really doing this? Me and you?" Lexa tried to mimic Clarke's dangerous tone, trying to intimidate her.

Lexa stalks closer to the bed. Clarke doesn't take her eyes off Lexa. The brunette springs onto the bed and grabs a pillow. She plants herself on Clarke, she's straddling Clarke. Bold. "Clarke? They don't call me commander for no reason." Her tone is still low. Still dangerous.

You know when we said that Clarke was turned on earlier? Yeah, well now, she's soaking. Holy crap, Lexa is straddling her, asking but her if she wants this, and saying her name that way. And fuck that was hot.

In an attempt to remain her cool bravado she challenges, "Show me what you've got, Lexa."

Not really the best thing to say since Lexa is hovering over her, ahem, straddling her, with a pillow ready to smash her face.

She eggs her on, "Come on, Commander, I'm-"

Long gone is the Lexa who stood with her back turned and stiff. This Lexa is mischievous and young. She smirks and lifts the pillow to the air, pulling it down to hit Clarke.

\--

"We're really doing this, me and you, Clarke?"

OH MY GOD. Both Raven and Bellamy are speechless. Are they actually doing this? Are they about to finally do this?

Raven pulls her phone out of her pocket and texts O:

Sxc Reyes (3:09pm): R YOU AND LINC FUCKIN G RN? STOP! STOP. COME TO MY ROOM AND LISTEN TK THIS. HOLY FUCK. YOU NEED TO. COME. OVER HERR!!

Come on, O, fuck it's happening!

A knock on the door. Raven waves for Bellamy to open in it, which he does. He signals for Octavia to stay quiet and to place her ears against the wall. She listens.

"They don't call me commander for no reason." She warns seductively.

"Show me what you've got, Lexa." They heard Clarke say teasingly. Holy shit. They are.

"Mmm, fuck." Clarke moans low as the bed spring creaks. Ooh Lexa. You minx. "Come on, Commander, I'm- Fuck, Lex!"

Octavia's eyes widen and she turns to look at Raven, unbelieving.

\--

Clarke tries to free her face of her hair, the hair that scattered die to the sheer force of Lexa's blow. A very worthy blow. She's proving to be a worthy opponent.  
"Fuck, Lex."

Lexa chuckles deeply, "Mmmhmm". Slightly muffled by the huge grin she's wearing. Lexa is definitely liking this, having Clarke below her like this, breathless like this.

Clarke moves to make her own mark. But Lexa is struggling, determined not to get hit. She

tried to pin Clarke down, the bed bouncing, squeaking ever so slightly every time Clarke tried to kick herself free. Really, it was struggle to keep her down, limbs here and there.

Not to mention her hands are touching Clarke's soft skin. Lexa feels this is a losing battle.

"Clarke just, ugh, will you just please?" She groans in frustration.

"Lexa." The blonde breathes out.

"Holy fuck I can't." She's still trying to free herself. "Ughh ah." She vocalises her struggle. "Lexa!"

\--

"Mmmhmm"

They all heard Lexa moan appreciatively. All of them with their eyes wide, mouth open and speechless. Part of them not believing that their sexually frustrated friends are finally giving into it.

Bellamy detached his ear and raised his eyebrows. "All right, I'm done." He goes to the bed and picks up a book, focusing hard on the book.  
Raven and Octavia however, they continue to listen. They hear a commotion, the bed springs just squeaking, grunts and moans, fuck, they're really going for it.

"Clarke just." Breathlessly, Lexa begs, "Will you just please?" She moans.  
They can still hear the muffled movement of the bed behind the wall. "Holy fuck I can't."

Clarke grunts, she sound close. "Ughh ahh! Lexa!" She climaxes.

"Your turn, Lex." Clarke says dangerously.

\--

Clarke finally freed an arm and grabs a pillow. "Your turn, Lex." She warns.

Lexa tried to dodge but Clarke knew she would try so she swung left. She hit Lexa, right in the face. She lets out a gasp. Offended that Clarke managed to guess her move.  
"Oh God, Clarke."

Oh God, Clarke could listen to that breathless gasp over and over. Over and over.  
Lexa is still a little disorientated, hmm, she underestimated herself. Clarke takes advantage and continues to pound Lexa with the pillow. Lexa vocalizes the merciless onslaught.  
"Ugh. Clarke. Ugh. Please. Oh my god. Clarke." Clarke stops, breathless from the exertion.

"You okay, Lex?" She asks.

"Fuck, you really got me." She exhaled. She hums, closing her eyes.

"You're done already, Lex?" She teases from below.

Lexa hums in response, letting her form slip into the bed beside Clarke's. Taking a minute before she responds, "Later, we'll do this after we eat."

Clarke sits up, this was a great ide. "Up, up, I wanna eat. Hungry. Very hungry." She tries to pull Lexa up. Lexa refuses, burrowing further into the pillow.

"Lex, come on, if you get up now I'll let you go first later." And at that Lexa swings her legs over the side.

"Come here, Clarke." Lexa motions for her, a pillow in her clutches. Clarke comes, blissful unaware. Lexa strikes. However, she knocks a lamp instead. Embarrassed by the failed attempt and Clarke's giggles she side steps and says,

"Deal, where's the cafeteria?”

\--

Lexa gasps, "Oh God, Clarke!"

Clarke doesn't let up. Her pace is fast and untiring. Lexa is having ball. Holy shit. "Ugh. Clarke. Ugh. Please." She begs. "Oh my god. Clarke!"

They hear Lexa follow Clarke's orgasm.

It's quiet now. Raven and Octavia are grinning, they are glad their little plan worked, their best friends had finally had sex. Hopefully it meant that the sexual frustration would never be as suffocating anymore. But Raven ponders, she hopes that this isn't purely sexual to them. It's obvious that it's more than that for Lexa. It's true, she had noticed Clarke looking at Lexa, but to go as far as saying that it wasn't just lust was far too much.

"You okay, Lex?" She asks breathlessly.

After a beat, Lexa says "Fuck, you really got me." She sounds out of breath.

"You're done already, Lex?" Clarke tried for another round. Clarke, you are also a minx.

Lexa all but hums, low and satisfied. After a moment she adds "Later, we'll do this after we eat." She negotiated.

Very quickly and very loudly, Clarke urges Lexa to get up. "Up, up. Hungry, very hungry."

Clarke is eager huh? Lexa sounds a little tired though, not surprised by how hard the two were going at it.

"Lex, come on, if you get up now I'll let you go first later." What an offer it was. Lexa seems to rise from the dead, they hear the quiet stirring of the bed.

Lexa voice is quiet, "Come here, Clarke." She invites. Then the two girls hear something being knocked over. Holy, this post coital make out session is wild. Clarke giggles.

"Deal, where's the cafeteria?" Lexa asks.

Raven and Octavia run. Literally run to the cafeteria, wanting to get there before Clarke and Lexa. They don't want to miss the opportunity of embarrassing the two.

\--

Lexa is out of breath and walking ahead of Clarke, she's first into the cafeteria, she spots Raven and Octavia already there, talking excitedly between themselves.

"Hey!" She walks over to them and let's out a big breath when she reaches them. Raven and O stare at her, their cheeks are pink and their eyes are wide. Strange. Why are they looking Lexa up and down like that, does she have a lollipop on her shoulder, that's happened before, very possible by the way. Sure she was was a little sweaty but this is Florida.

"Okay then." She takes a seat. Clarke appears behind her, the two girls opposite her now turn they're scrutinizing gaze over to Clarke who seems just as dishevelled and out of breath as Lexa Wonder why…

"Have you ordered, Lex?"

Clarke sits and stays quiet, sensing the strangeness of the situation. She opts to look between Lexa and the two girls opposite.

Octavia is the first to crack. Her smirk, identical to Raven's, disintegrates into laughter, the kind that puts tears in your eyes. Raven couldn't hold it in after Octavia's outburst and joins her fit.

Lexa looks to Clarke, perplexed. She waits for them to stop, but they don't. So, Clarke urges Lexa to look at the menu so they can eat already.

Really, Raven and O, were calming down but seeing Clarke shove the menu in front of Lexa so they can get out of here and get back to the room as fast as they could was just too much. They laugh louder this time, whooing and cursing in between breaths.

"What's going on?" Clarke asks impatiently. She doesn't like being part of the joke. Beside her, Lexa glares at them.

"Nothing's going on with us." Raven says. Octavia is a little less composed and her lips tremble at her effort not to laugh. "What's going on with you? You two?" She nods towards them.

"What do you mean?" Lexa cuts in. She's actually so confused. What is going on?

"Lexa, don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you, hon." Raven continues.

Lexa only raises her eyebrows and looks towards Clarke who looks just as confused as her.

Wow, Raven looks smug, I wonder why.

Clarke shakes her head and her eyebrows are knit together. "I'm so lost, what's going on?" She looks from Raven to Octavia, their eyes are narrowed.

"Okay, you come out of your room sweaty, hair all over the place," Clarke insecurely tucks a loose strand away. Octavia carries on, "your clothes a little out of place. And you're rushing to order and eat so you can get back to your room." She lets it hang like that.

Clarke and Lexa are still so lost, they wonder what is so funny about that, was it how they looked, I mean honestly they just had the longest 4 hour car journey IN FLORIDA! And they had a pillow fight, sure they look a little haggard but that's hardly funny enough to reduce both of them to tears. So they stay silent.

Raven groans an elongated sound of frustration before declaring, "We heard you two having sex."

Clarke and Lexa turn to look a each other at the same time, Octavia smiles at their synchronisation, finding it endearing. Clarke is smirking at Lexa and Lexa is bright red, she bites her lip, and looks away.

God, she's biting her lip, look at that. So plump, now even plumper, Clarke's gaze follows Lexa's tongue darting out to wet them. Do that one more time, Lex. Fuck. I wish.

"We uhh, we were-" Lexa starts quietly, embarrassed.

"Yeah we were." Clarke announced. Looking Raven and Octavia in the eye, daring them to say anything else. From the corner of her eye she sees Lexa turn to face her.

"Clarke." Lexa says tentatively, not knowing where Clarke was going with this.

"It's okay, Lex, I don't mind if they know." She reassures the brunette beside her. Reaching for her hand too.

"Don't be ashamed, you did great by the sounds of it. And you're right." Raven pauses,

"They 'don't call you commander for no reason.'" She smirks, she's proud of that one. Octavia winks at Clarke.

Lexa however, palms her red hot face. They thought we were having sex. Ha! If only, then it would be less embarrassing. And she would have actually gotten laid. With Clarke.

Clarke laughs, taking in the rare sight of Lexa so vulnerable. She pokes her in the rib. "Commander, let's order, I'm still hungry." She lowered her tone back to that sultry timbre.

A groan emanates from the face hidden under Lexa's palms. "Claaaarke! Oh my God." She slams her head on to the table. This is mortifying. If she and Clarke actually had sex then she would have something to be smug about but that wasn't the case. "Claaaarke." She whines.

"I'm ordering a burger. What do you want, babe?" Clarke asks. Babe. Babe. I called her babe. Fuck that fits her well. Raven and Octavia sit across from them, watching the exchange, fully believing this charade Clarke had gone with, proud smiles etched on their faces.

"Barber." Lexa murmured, face still tucked in her hands.

"What?"

"Burger, please."

Clarke gets up to order at the counter, leaving Lexa at the mercy of their friends. Raven starts "Lexa, you I'm so fucking happy this happened. Holy crap." Octavia nods, "It was about time you two shacked up."

"Ray, can you not." Lexa pleads looking up. She doesn't want to ruin Clarke's fun but she doesnj't want to be subject to their antics.

Raven looks at her confused, O says concerned, "I don't understand, I thought you'd be excited, and let's be real, you've never been shy about this sort of thing." She reaches for her friend. "Lexa?"

"Just, I don't know. Just stop?" Oh no, she's pulling that puppy dog face, her eyes are sad, her bottom lip is pouted and trembling.

"Haha no, no, no. You and Clarke-", Raven starts. But is interrupted.

"Here babe." Clarke says. "'You and Clarke...' What?" She asks.

Octavia is the one to answer, "Everyone is rooting for you two to get together. And we're so glad it's finally happened." Lexa closes her eyes and blushes an even deeper shade of red, if that was even possible considering. She breathes slowly, her hungry self is confronted by the scent of burger and she opens her eyes again. Clarke set one plate in front of her.

Clarke plants a kiss on her hair and she sits. "Oh yeah, it was a long time coming right?" She bites into her burger. Looking between her friends to get some sort of affirmation. Lexa tucks in too.

"Damn right it was. I swear, you're so in tune with each other and the way you too look at each other, you know, the way it lingers for a little too long to be friendly?" Raven sounds as if she's in a trance. "If someone could look at me like that..."

"Ray, you're dating my brother." O reminds her.

"Oh yeah." She realizes as if she had truly forgotten. "But really, earlier, Lexa was trying to tell me that you didn't like her and that she-"

Lexa starts coughing violently, she choked on her burger at Raven's words. Sure Clarke thought this situation was funny but Raven was about to let it slip. She choked. Her friends sit shocked as she coughs and drinks water trying to regain herself. Clarke is patting and rubbing her back unsure of what else to do, she doesn't need to do the Heimlich, Lexa managed to swallow.

"Lex, are you okay?" Clarke asks with true concern.

Lexa shakes her head as she gasps for air to replenish her lungs. "No, ahem, no, I think I'll head back to the room." She blinks quickly.

Clarke nods, understanding. Raven and O both say to Lexa that they hope she feels better later and Lexa moves to stand up to leave.

Clarke stands up too and says goodbye to her friends. Lexa looks at her with her brows furrowed, "You don't have to leave, Clarke."

"Silly, what if you choke again? You'll need me." She teases but really she wanted to ask Lexa about what Raven was saying. She wanted to hear it from Lexa herself.

Lexa shakes her head with a smile and continues to leave and Clarke follows.

"Ahh young love." Raven and Octavia say in unison.

\--

Lexa is first into the room. Clarke is behind her and closes the door, "Lexa, hey, are you sure you're fine?" Lexa stays silent for a moment.

"We should have just told them that we didn't have sex. Clarke, they're not gonna stop about it for a while." She says rather heavily, Lexa was afraid of what it would mean if Clarke knew what it means to Lexa. She releases a breath with a sigh.

"Why not? It's just fun." Clarke tried to reason. She's not understanding the sudden shift in the mood. Clarke places a hand on Lexa's shoulder gently to turn her around. "You don't like it?"

"Don't like what?" Lexa still refusing to look at Clarke. Nervous, was this how Clarke was going to find out? Her heart was beating hard and fast. She felt a little bit queasy.

Clarke studies her face, her beautiful face. Those cheek bones, so high and regal, her eyes so green, deep and enrapturing, her lips... Her lips. Clarke lifts a hand to so she can trace a finger on them, she catches herself and instead reaches for her chin and tilts Lexa's head up. "Them thinking about you an I that way. The idea of you and me." Clarke drops her hand but still keeps her eyes on Lexa.

"It's not that." She says meekly. Clarke does not say anything, waiting for Lexa to continue. "They think we're something when we're not. This is a joke. That's all it is. It's not enough. It’s not fair.“

Taken slightly aback by Lexa's vague vague vague confession, Clarke looks down and swallows. "I, Lexa..." Clarke sighs.

“It’s not real. This is just a joke, you and me." Clarke could hear the sad tilt in the brunette's voice. It sounded almost wistful towards the end. Dammit Clarke do something!

"You're right." She looks back up to Lexa meeting glassy, teary eyes. "We're not just a joke." She realized. She confesses, "I like you and we're not just a joke. Don't we deserve better than that?" Okay, okay, Clarke left this open. What happens next is up to Lexa. Did she get what Clarke was trying to get at. Fuck. Clarke is shitting it.

"Maybe we do." Lexa's eyes drift to her lips for a moment, she closes her eyes and feels a soft hand behind her neck. Guiding her to the softest lips. Their lips meet in the middle, Lexa's burst of boldness dissipates when their lips meet. She kisses Clarke slow and tentatively, a small fear that this is not what Clarke had meant in the back of her head. A fear quickly quelled when she feels Clarke kiss back. Sucking on her bottom lip and pulling slightly. She titles her head another way, brushing her nose with Clarke's. Lexa is dizzy.

Clarke pulls back with a smirk, she watched Lexa's eyes long hungrily for her lips. "Lexa. You and me?"

Lexa nods. "You and me." Still keeping her eyes on the lips that tasted so sweet.

"Should we tell them it was a pillow fight or?" Clarke tried to joke.  
Lexa chuckles and shakes her head, "No, let them think I have game." She surges forward, eager to kiss the blonde again. And Clarke, she is not complaining.

Clarke loves this, the feeling of Lexa's soft lips on hers, being this close to her, holding her like this. It feels right. It feels inevitable.

\--

Lexa pulls Clarke closer, pressing into her. Hip to hip, chest to chest. This is what it feels like when everything is right, she thinks. She tilts her head for better access to deepen the kiss. She has wanted to do this for the longest time.

Clarke hums and bites Lexa's lip in response to being pulled closer. Lexa's tongue licks her bottom lip and Clarke does the same to Lexa. Lexa tastes so sweet and Clarke couldn't get enough. She pushes her tongue deeper to get a better taste.

She was becoming dizzy, Lexa would rather kiss Clarke than breathe. She pulls back and rests her forehead on Clarke's. She keeps her eyes closed and licks her lip, prolonging bliss. Her breathing is deep and heavy.

"Clarke...?" She asks.

"Hmm?" Clarke responds, like Lexa her breathing is laboured and her eyes are closed.

"Don't forget the deal." Her eyes are open now. Her pupils are blown impossible wide and Clarke finds herself getting lost when she looks up.

Clarke tilts her head, "What deal, Lex?" She says slowly.

"You said that you'd let me go first..." Her tone is low, suggestive, and God damn, she's biting her fucking lip. What else was Clarke supposed to think Lexa was insinuating?  
The blonde smirks at Lexa’s boldness. She pecks Lexa on the nose and untangles herself from Lexa’s arms. She keeps the smirk on her face and her eyes on Lexa.

Clarke walks backwards to the bed, her hungry eyes still on the green eyes that were growing darker by the second. “Why are you just standing there?”

It takes a second for Lexa to register what Clarke had said, she stands there thirsting hard, searching Clarke’s eyes for the slightest apprehension, she finds none. And it clicks.

Clarke wants her.

“Are you coming, Commander?” Lexa needs no further encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write sex lol can you tell i dodged it?


End file.
